


The Dust Accident

by Thehornedpine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Accidental shrink, Boob Crush, Brutality, Catgirl, F/F, Feet, Feral, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Insert, Same-sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Sit, Unaware, Vore, abusive, butt crush, foot play, insertion, shrink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehornedpine/pseuds/Thehornedpine
Summary: After Ruby accidentally broke the experimental vials of dust sent to Weiss, it all filled the room, forcing the members of team RWBY to breath it in. The effects of the dust is supposed to make people shrink, a use sought after by everyone from Hunters and Huntresses to seedy villian orginizations.Little did anyone know, however, the shrinking aspect does not affect faunus users, instead bringing out their feral nature and increasing libido, as Blake and the rest of her team are about to find out.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> There's some material here that may make people uncomfortable, or worse perhaps, up ahead.  
> Look at the tags for this story for any triggers that may upset you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, otherwise.

_**Chapter 1: The Accident** _

 

The shattered moon was beginning to peak out from the horizon as the sun's golden light faded slowly behind the city skyline. The tower of Beacon Academy stood dark save for a glowing green light emitting from it's peak. The RWBY dorm was peaceful as each occupant focused on each of their activities.

The fair skinned Weiss Schnee was rested on her bottom bunk. Dressed in a light nightgown to cover her petite body, she threw herself into her school work. Moving the white hanging hair off of her eyes, she went over all of her notes and homework, studying.

In stark contrast, the bubbly dark-red-headed team leader above her, Ruby Rose, sat with her hands inside a box of sweets. The crumbs of cookies and cakes poured from her smiling lips onto her loose-fitting pajamas, pooling up on her budding breasts.

Yang Xiao Long had her voluminous golden hair tied in a bun as she played with the black, silky hair of her team partner, despite all her objections. Her rather large chest and strained cotton shirt pressed into the silk-covered back of Blake Belladonna, who was constantly being interrupted from her book by the recurring red blush across her face she desperately tried to hide.

 

As the reddened sunset light shining through their arched window was fully replaced by the white glow of the moon, a knock thumped quietly on their door. The trances each girl was enthrawled in was broken as their eyes turned to the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Weiss complained, "Yang, you didn't invite ' _company_ ' again, did you?"

"What!? No, I would never!" Yang replied, blushing slightly. "At least, not with Ruby around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her sister pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. "No, seriously. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'll tell you when you're older" Blake said dryly.

The door knocked again, louder this time. Everyone looked at each other.

"Blake, why don't you get it?" Yang asked, "I'd hate to see you leave, but I'd love to watch that Bella-booty walk away." She purred, inches away from her ear.

"No." She replied.

The knocking grew impatient, growing louder and faster.

"Weiss?"

"I'll lose my page" Weiss said, still reading her notes. "Ruby, you get it."

"Why me?!"

"You're team leader. Your responsibility."

"Fair enough." It was very easy to convince Ruby to do things for Weiss.

Ruby rolled out of bed, landing with a muffled thump on the carpet below. She dusted her self off as she strolled to the door, opening it slightly right as the fourth round of knocking commensed.

The team watched as Ruby poked her head out, chatting with their visitor. With a cheerful goodbye, Ruby closed the door with a package in her hands.

"We got a package! It's addressed here, but it's addressed to a ' _White Sneeze_?' We don't know any _White Sneeze_ 's, do we?"

"It's addressed to me, you dolt. Hand it over" Weiss ordered.

"What is it?" Ruby shook the box, listening to it's rattle.

"Ruby, that could be fragile!"

"Oh, sorry." Ruby turned the box carefully around before finding it's label. "Here it is. It's a... ' ** _SRNK-DST_** '? Weiss, what's a ' _ **SRNK-DST**_ '?"

"It's, uh..." Weiss grew red as Ruby spelled it's title, knowing exactly what it was. "It's... Mine. So give it here."

Instead of following her instructions, Ruby just opened the box, tearing off it's paper wrapping. Weiss sternly told Ruby to stop, which turned to begging as Ruby flipped open the lid, which turned to tackling her as Ruby pulled out a vial of snow-white dust. The box of a hundred minus one vials slid along the floor underneath one of their beds.

"Please, stop it you two." Blake said as she watched the two wrestle on the dorm floor.

"Come on Blake, let them have their fun!" Yang said, pulling Blake shoulder to shoulder, cheek to cheek with her. Blake blushed as Yang's breast pushed up against her own.

"Okay." Blake meekly said. She cleared her throat. "Fine."

 

The two rolled across the floor, taking top position and then immediately losing it. It was dizzying to watch. It soon nearly ended with Ruby's back against Yang's bunk, and Weiss with legs crossed around Ruby's waist. Their chests were pushed against each other and their faces smushed together. Weiss reached for the outstretched hand of Ruby, who's fingers were wrapped tightly against the vial of dust.

Weiss finally managed to grab Ruby's wrist, her finger nails pushing themselves deep into Ruby's skin. Thin trails of blood red as the shade of her hood ran down the length of her arm. Her fist clenched instinctively at the pain. She clenched too tight, the glass vial cracked, and shattered. The white dust poofed out throughout the room, much to the displeasure of Yang and Blake, and much to the panic of Weiss.

Ruby didn't have the time to say how sorry she was before her eyes fluttered closed, followed by the eyes of the rest of team RWBY.

 

_Waking up will be a nightmare._


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of Teeeeeeam RWBY! wake-up to find themselves in a new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know this is the one and only thing you have ever been waiting for so here ya go.  
> You're welcome and I'm sorry.

Weiss woke-up weak and weary, weathered by the warm, swealtry air condensed around her bare skin. She felt an uncomfortable weight settled on her laying body, one that kept her in place as she attempted to rise to her knees. Whatever was laying on her felt flowing and satin.

"What is this?" Weiss tried to push the fabric canvass off of herself, getting her arms shortly tangled in the twists and folds of her roof. "Ugh, what happened."

Giving up on standing for the time being, Weiss decided to try and crawl out of whatever held her in place. As her naked form rubbed against the smooth fabric, she tried to remember last night.

She remembers studying. She remembers a knock on the door. She remembers Ruby had a package, a package for her. She remembers fighting. She remembers, "What was it?" A vial! A vial of white dust.

The realization of what was going on soon came to her as she remembered Ruby breaking the vial, and as her head poked out the collar of her gigantic prison. "Ruby, I'm going to kill you."

 

Ruby Rose woke up to hot sweats and a cool breeze over her moistened bare skin. Much like Weiss, Ruby was trapped in a pool of soft fabric, her back against it. However, it only formed a surrounding circular wall of folded-over material. The expansive, blank white sky was visable, though it looked far away.

Ruby looked around, seeing the grey fabric tower over her, perhaps 5 metres at it's lowest point of the far end. Behind her, the tallest side of wall stood at perhaps 15 metres. Their heights were too great to see anything over, not even a bird.

"If I'm going to get out of here," Ruby said, "my best choice is there, where it's shortest." When she stumbled onto her feet, not used to the lumpy clothed floor, she reached back for her hood. Her hands only found her own hair. "Where is that thing? Am I even-" It was only when she checked for her hood that she realized. "Why am I naked?!"

 

 The last thing Yang Xiao Long remembered was a nautious feeling as she rested her head onto Blake's chest. After that, she assumed she passed out. Now, awake and blurry-eyed, she tried to rise to her feet only to fall over onto the rounded, soft surface hill she laid on.

The ground was soft and bouncy, with a dark texture with silk-like feel. Yang rose a second time, her feet sinking in, and again fell, her naked skin skid against the pillowy floor, giving a smooth caress to her body.

She stretched her arms across the surface of her hill, pushing her hands down to test the ground. Better aquainted with it, she tried to push herself up once more, successfully maintaining her balance and allowing a straight stance.

Yang looked down at her feet as they sunk into the floor. "Wow, this is weird" Yang said, smiling uncomfortably. She tested the softness of it by jumping, landing back down and being shot right back up. "WEE!" She bounced and bounced on her hill like a trampoline, doing a back flip and 180's. She almost forgot about being naked in an alien landscape.

But then she heard it. The sound of it distracted her enough to trip up during one of her bounces, causing her to fall flat on her face into the busty floor. She heard the noise again as she sat herself up. It sounded like a person, moaning in pain. It sounded so far away, and yet it was so loud.

Yang listened for it again, trying to find it's source. Yang never really thought to look around this new environment. She heard the moan again, but as it came Yang felt the ground beneath her rumble.

Yang felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead, across her cheek. Her heart pumped and thumped as she turned her head to the repeating moans. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

 

Blake was the last to passout, her last memory being Yang's face stuffed between her breasts. Not that she minded it. As her gears began to run her back to contiousness she could almost still feel Yang still there.

No. It wasn't Yang's head. It was something smaller. Pushing down into her breast, then disappearing, only to push right back down again. It was rhythmic, yet aggrivating to the sleeping faunas. She moaned out, to tell whoever was disturbing her to stop.

They didn't stop. Not fully. They let the pressure sit, stopping it's rhythmic release. Blake moaned again, more frusterated this time. The feeling barely shifted.

The faunas finally decided to see what caused her disturbance. Her eyes fluttered open, looking down at her black-silk nightgown. The morning rays had come in, illuminating everying in a white-orange light.

Her blurred vision looked down at her chest, seeing nothing immediately. She pushed herself up slightly, waking still. Her hands were brought to her eyes, rubbing her vision back to her. Blake blinked the rest of her impairment away. She could see crystal clear.

She looked back down at the pressure on her chest. She saw a pale smudge sitting on her right breast. Tilting her head, the faunas noticed other details. It was peach coloured with a golden crown. It was about half the length of her pinky. And it looked very familiar.

It started making noises; desperate yet hopeful noises. Like a man begging for his life. The pale smudge rose taller, still tiny, and started jumping. Blake noticed it had a face. It was beautiful: Soft, flushed and shining lavender eyes.

But the smile it once wore faded as the faunas licked her lips.

The faunas purred in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and settings are from Rooster Teeth's "RWBY."
> 
> I'm sorry, Kerry.


	3. A Feral Fevered-Friend

Weiss knew what was in that dust. She knew what it would do. And yet that still didn't pepare her for the sight of her bunk-beds, perhaps once a half metre taller than she, now rising what looked like kilometres, thousands of metres, high.

Her nerves shook her, a bead of sweat ran down her forehead, her knees buckled slightly. But her face remained calm and cool - at least as cool as she could manage - despite her worst fears she _was_ still a Schnee after all.

She took a deep breath and calmed her bouncing heart. She reminded herself that the shrinking effects of the dust were why she wanted them in the first place. Although, she never intended to use it on herself, just on other people to make them tiny. She has held a secret fetish ever since she was young, one where she would tower over tiny little people, and make them do what she said. As she grew older, what she would request in her fantasies would grow with her, becoming more and more... mature.

It was fully in Weisses intention to shrink Ruby, first - consentually, of course. Maybe. She figured surprising Ruby by making wake up in her boot or panties would have been better. But it was too late for that now. Her team needed to work together to get to the growth antidote dust. (Though it was only meant as an antidote, Weiss seriously considered playing out her growth fantasies, too.)

Weiss made her way towards the bunk beds, remembering Ruby had been leaning against it when she broke the vial.

 

"Oh my gods this is a long run." Ruby panted, her legs springing her as fast as she could go. "Ugh, I wish I had my semblence! Whatever happened must have blocked it!" The little red-head huffed and puffed as she ran. "I hate real running!"

Ruby's budding breasts lightly bounced, her bubbly butt shook as her feet absorbed the impacts of her sprint across the cotton floor. "First my memory, then my clothes, now my semblence! What's next, my height?"

Not used to the act of real running, she forgot to prepare her stop as she neared the shorter wall. She ran full impact into it, bouncing off onto her back. She rubbed her head, annoyed, yet thankful for finally making it to the wall.

Ruby laid back, recovering from her tired sprint. She licked the salty sweat from her top lip, enjoying the familiar taste. "Not as good as Weiss, but still nice."

Ruby was about to start trying to climb the wall, her muscles now recovered enough to move without burning, when she heard something come from behind. It was quiet and faint, yet destracting and familiar. Ruby turned around.

It was only then that Ruby realized she never actually got to see behind her prison walls, only able to view the flat sky. What she saw was a towering figure of a familiar type. It was strange to say, but she said it anyways. "Are those... bunk beds?"

She tried to examine it further, but she heard the noise come again, barely louder this time. From one of the collosal bunks, Ruby saw a tiny peach blur jump out. Ruby screamed by what followed.

"Ruby!?" Weiss heard her partner screaming over the cotton mountain and feared the worse. "Oh no, what could that possibly be? What if Ruby's in trouble? At that size who knows what could happen!" Weiss began to run, readying herself to climb over to help her friend. "With the effects of the dust, she _should_ be able to withstand difficult pressures. But I don't know what the extent of it goes, or what's facing her."

As she triumphantly rose her hand over the cliff of cloth folds, the ground shook and the mountain collapsed. She desperately tried to get over it, but it fell into her, on top of her. She was buried in the fabric spill.

She tried to claw her way back out, but she stopped herself as she heard the low, vibrating purr envelop her even through the muffling fabric.

"Did a cat get in here? Oh, Gods, I hope it already ate!"

But what came next didn't put her mind at ease. Behind the feline purr came another, deeper and louder, followed by the calm, kneading words of what could only be described as a voice of a goddess. Unfortunately, this was a malevolent goddess.

 

"Hello, little one! I see you found us a new friend! I'm very excited to play with her, too..."

 

Two half-closed, near dazed-looked eyes of brilliant amber and grey-yellow light shown down from the sky. Yang wrapped her younger sister with her arms, holding Ruby close.

"No. Please, no. Blake."


	4. What happened to Blake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the RWBY Sisters find themselves in their former faunus' hands, Blake enjoys the game of cat and mice with her new pets.  
> Meanwhile, Weiss figures out how to reverse this while also keeping away from her new, ginormous predator.

As Weiss managed to pull herself out of Ruby's fallen shirt, it took her only a moment to find Ruby. Unfortunately, Ruby - and her sister - were stuck, screaming as two massive, olive-skinned fingers easily pinched and grabbed the two of them.

Blake's eyes shifted over, back and forth, looking at her newly caught tinies. Her smile was devilish, yet unnervingly charming. Her chest bounced as a sly giggle echoed from her mouth.

 

Ruby looked with fear at her shrunken sister, an entire normal-arm's length away, in Blake's other hand. She wanted to ask what was going on, to know if Yang was alright. But she was too scared of the amber-eyed predator above her to squeek anything more that a fearful meep.

Yang, meanwhile, was stuck figuring out  whether to be angry or scared.

On the one hand, her best friend, her partner, and - in her late night fantasies - her lover seemingly betrayed her. Blake caught her - AND her little sister! - , not because she was concerned for her tiny well-being, but because Yang looked like a toy. She should be furious!

But on the other, that's all she seemed to be. A toy. Not even half the length of her capturers pinky, Yang was maybe a half inch. She remembers stomping beetles bigger than that under her big boot. She was at Blake's mercy, and she could barely handle it.

 

Weiss hid behind a shirt fold when she saw Blake eyeing the rest of the room, presumably looking for her.

"Okay, okay. I can fix this. This is all Ruby's fault!- but I can fix this." Weiss peaked over her little ridge. The giant amber eyes were still searching, glowing in the golden morning light. "I just need the antidote vial. I just need to find the box, and hope it didnt break or fall out."

She, like Blake, looked all across the floor, looking for what should have been a very obvious box. Nothing. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" She looked harder, trying to retrace her and Ruby's once gigantic steps. Then, she found it. Under her bunk, all the way across the room, was the box labelled "SRNK-DST," it's white vials glowing very slightly in the dark.

Weiss waited until Blake moved her attention, ready to start sprinting. She would have to cover the entire distance across the room without being caught, and simply hope the single orange antidote was there.

"Give me strength Monty."

 

"It looks like your little heiress friend got away," Blake teased, "what a shame. I was hoping to show her just how small her breasts really were!" Blake cupped each her breasts to emphasize her point, the shrunken sisters pushed up into them, the smooth, dark silk and soft, plush breasts caressed and squished on top of them.

"I mean, seriously. Ruby, your little boobs are bigger than hers!" She brought Ruby back and used her thumb to caress Ruby's budding breasts. A light moan grew inside of her, but she didn't let it out.

"And Yang! How the mighty have fallen." Blake brought Yang back, her Amber eyes eating every quarter inch of that tiny, golden body. "Your 'precious peaks' used to be the biggest in this school! Bigger than Pyrrha's, even. But now..." Blake giggled, sure that she had already made her point.

"Blake, what has gotten into you!?" Yang yelled with a tone of concern and resentment, "Why are you acting like this? What happened?"

"Oh, you tiny, little thing." Blake brought Yang closer to her face, her eyes looked more focused, but relaxed. "My tiny, little Yang. Hmm, are you Yang? You're so tiny I can't even tell. You don't ask questions to your owner."

"But-"

A thumb smothered Yang's face, blocking her nose and mouth from making noise, or breathing. "Toys don't talk back, either."

Yang started pounding on the thumb blocking her airways. Quickly, her lungs started to burn, lightly at first. Every second felt like a minute as Blake's finger blocked all air from entering her tiny lungs. Yang tried to push herself away, but Blake used her other finger to push her back.

"Blake, please!" Ruby screamed, "She can't breath! Let go, let her go!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she watched the giantess easily suffocate her sister.

Blake looked down at Ruby, then back at Yang, then back at Ruby. She smiled as she let Yang go. Completely. Yang began to fall, down, down, down. Ruby screamed as Yang hit the floor, face down.

From a normal person's perspective, the height would have been nothing, maybe the apex of a foot taking a step. But to Ruby, and Yang, it was like being thrown off a cliff, down to the cotton-clad floor below.

Yang didn't move. Ruby sat in startled silence. She feared the worse. Then suddenly the golden blonde lifted herself up, a heavy breath followed by a string of coughing. Yang had the wind knocked out of her, but she was still fine, the worse damage being an incredibly intense pain that made her forget where she was.

"See? She's fine." Blake said, eery, calmly. "It must have been those big boobs of hers, they broke her fall." She lightly laughed.

 

Weiss had made it about a third of the way across the floor. Her limbs felt like burning tinder and her heart would not let her run any longer. She collaped mid-step and rolled over. She knew that she had to get up. Her pale, white colour contrasted greatly against the dark-red carpet. Byt her body wouldn't let her move.

She just had to hope that Yang and Ruby were entertainment enough for another hour or so.

 

 _Soon, after she grew herself back, Yang and Ruby would be_ her _entertainment._


	5. Pain and Pleasure

Looking up from the floor, the shrunken blonde stared high above her, at the faraway face of her titantic captor. The faunus' eyes were calm, but focused, her soft lips lifted into an uneasy smirk. Gigantic fingers two to even four times her height made their way towards Yang's body.

Her body was still sore, intensely in pain from the fall she suffered just moments ago. The fingers were tight, coiling around her body like barbed-wire as they put pressure on her  hurting, sensitive, developing bruises. She screamed, she tried to get a reaction out of Blake, but Blake simply gave her calm smile.

 

Weiss was crawling towards the box, her bare chest rubbing against the shin-high fibres of the red carpet, and her fiery limbs needing rest from her marathon sprint.

"I... Can't stop for anything!" She looked back at Blake, her shrunken friends trapped in her not-so-gentle grip. Weiss sighed at the sight. "Got to keep... going."

She managed to bring herself to her tired feet and, once again, she began to sprint. She was still only 1/3 of the way there.

 

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby was still desperately distraught from seeing her sister fall from what she thought would be a deathly height. She wasn't sure if she would ever see her sister again, making puns, jokes, or the msny inuendos Ruby was only starting to learn about. Seeing Yang roll over was a relief.

"Yang! Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!"

Yang was slumped over in Blake's adjusted grip, fingers now pinching the blonde's waist. Yang groaned as the falling pain still radiated through her body. But, hearing Ruby's voice of concern, she brought her back back straight and gave her a thumbs up and her best attempt at a smile. The smile her sister gave back was enough for her to forget about some of her pain.

"Well, Yang, if you're able to survive a fall like that," Blake said casually,, "it makes me wonder if your sister could survive, say... double the height!" The feline giantess raised her hand carrying Ruby as far up as she could reach. She teased the girl inbetween her fingers by slowly releasing the pressure of her grip.

The tiny rose bud was frantical as she was lifted high above her captor, looking down the legth of her arm, at the sadistically cheerful, following, amber eyes, at the floor that, by the second, was travelling further and further away, and down the valley of her silky, black nightgown and round, cavernous breasts. She beat on the fingers that held her at such a heught, screaming, fearful. She saw what happened to her sister at half the height.

"Stop! Please! Don't do this, Blake," Yang cried as she saw her sister shoot into the air, only a pale red speck when she reached top height, "Ruby is your friend!"

"You're confusing terms, Yang," Blake said, not taking her eyes off Ruby, "this little red speck isn't my friend. She's my toy. And so are you, so I'd suggest my toys not back talk me, okay?" Her voice was like a mother talking down to her pesky, little children.

"Please! Don't do this! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Blake's kitty ears perked, her head swivelling back to Yang. She brought the blonde speck to her face, close enough to feel the warm, washing breath escape her mouth. Her lips were in a calm, curious smile.

"Y- Yes. Anything. For my sister."

Blake laugh a low chuckle, the quite sound booming in Yang's ears. "Well, I suppose there's one thing I'd like you to do."

"Anything. What is it?"

She dropped Yang, (careful to aim away from her breasts) letting her fall again onto the floor below. And, just like last time, it was agonizing, brutally painful. Ruby screamed out, flailing her little legs in panic. She saw Yang survive the fall once, but it doesn't make it any easier.

Yang, like last time, rolled onto her back, panting and coughing painfully out of a bruised chest and lungs. "Get up." Blake ordered, sternly from high above. Yang struggled to bring herself up, even to a normal sitting position.

Finally fighting her way onto uneasy feet, she found herself face to face with a large wall of skin, with five nubby digits crowning the top.

"Worship my foot. Worship it like your sister's life depended on it." Still sadistically smiling, Blake teasingly jerked the fingers holding Ruby, forcing a painful squeal from her.

Yang paused for a moment, looking back from her sister, to Blake's face, to Blake's fifty ft foot, to her sister again. Taking in a deep breath, Yang made painful steps towards Blake's foot.

 

"I... need... rest..." Weiss' sprint was slowing down as her legs were nearing deathly exhaustion. "But I... can't... stop..." She looked at the cruel giant behind her, and noticed that she had sat herself onto Yang's old bunk. Weiss figured that this gave Blake a much better chance of seeing her, even with a minor upwards glance. White on red was very visable, even at a half inch height.

"If I stop... I'm dead..." Weiss panted and continued running as far as her rubber legs could take her. She was almost 2/3 the way there. "Please don't look up."

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and all associated characters, are property and copyright of Rooster Teeth.


End file.
